


Pen Pals

by Draken Lightwood-Bane (Atalanta_Jackson)



Series: Random Stories That May Not Get Finished [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU - Alec and Newt are pen pals, I have no idea when this is in canon, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalanta_Jackson/pseuds/Draken%20Lightwood-Bane
Summary: “What do you mean, we can’t track him?!”“I mean that he took all his stuff with him when he left. And yes, that means Max and all his stuff, too.”Or, the one where Alec has a pen pal in Britain and decides to leave America with his little brother Max for a little while.





	

Alec was silent as he packed his stuff into the endless bag. Everyone here was stepping on eggshells around him, apart from Max that is. Sure, Alec and Izzy walked in on Magnus and Camille kissing and Alec broke up with the warlock for it, but that didn’t mean that he was going to break if someone said the wrong thing. So Alec decided to leave, and he was taking Max with him. (Read: Max demanded to go with him once he realised that Alec was leaving, and Alec couldn’t say no to his little brother’s puppy eyes.) He’d already booked the plane tickets for both of them and contacted his pen pal, Newt, to let them stay at his place, so now all that was needed was for them to pack everything that could be used to track them. Alec was thankful that he had moved all of his things from Magnus’ as soon as possible after their break-up 2 weeks ago.

 

How Alec got a pen pal was very simple: When he was 14, the Clave demanded that all fourteen-year-old shadowhunters get a pen pal of people that they thought could be shadowhunters. Luckily, Alec got to pick which potential shadowhunter he wanted to be the pen pal of. There were three that had interested him: Newton Isaacs (Age: 8), Elizabeth Isaacs (Age: 6) and Thomas Greene (Age: 8). Eventually, Alec picked Newton, who he found out preferred to be called Newt. They kept in touch over the years, only losing it when Newt and some other kids around his age were kidnapped when Alec was 20 and Newt was 14 by some scientists. Alec had been on a hunt when Newt and the others with him, including Newt’s new boyfriend Thomas, were rescued, and there had never been enough time after then for Alec to come visit, but they Skyped several times since then. Now, Alec was planning to move to Britain or Spain, and introduce his little brother to Newt, who was very possibly Alec’s best friend. Jace had stopped being his best friend shortly after Clary had come.

 

The weird thing was, very little of Alec’s family cared enough to say even a simple “hi” or “hello” to him every once in a while. None of them aside from Max and Izzy even knew that Alec and Magnus weren’t a thing anymore! Maryse and Robert only spoke to him when they had to, but aside from that just ignored his presence, because of when Alec had kissed Magnus. Jace was too caught up in Clary to notice anything else as they were getting married next year. Izzy was too upset at their parents and Magnus, who was trying to reach Alec to apologise for and explain what he’d done, but Alec didn’t want to hear and so had gotten a new phone number. And then there was Max, who was coming to Britain and wherever Alec decided to settle down with him.

 

Alec had gotten Max to make a copy of all the information they had at the Institute onto a USB stick, and the rest of the information that the Clave had onto another USB. Even if they were going to migrate into the Mundane world, Alec wanted to have all the information he could possibly have on the Shadow World. He had gotten Simon, the only other person aware of his leaving, although Simon didn’t know about Alec’s break-up with Magnus. Now Alec knew how to get fake records and everything else that was custom for the Mundanes. Better safe than sorry, after all. But Alec had also gotten two potions: one that would turn him into a female, and one that would turn him back into a male. Essentially a reversal potion. He had stocked up on them, making sure that he had them. Everyone who knew of the Shadow World knew of Alexander “Alec” Lightwood, the first gay shadowhunter to come out of the closet. However, Alec was going to turn into Alexandra “Alex” Isaacs, cousin of Elizabeth “Sonya” Isaacs and Newton “Newt” Isaacs. Max was going to keep his name, as Max was a common name, but his last name was going to be changed to Isaacs as well.

 

Alec knew how to brew the male to female potion, even though he knew he most likely wouldn’t need it. The potion would last until he took the reversal potion. Newt, Thomas, and Minho, one of their friends from when they were kidnapped who was living with the couple, already knew what Alex looked like, and he would take the female potion when he got to their street.

 

Just to make sure, Alec ran the plan over Max one more time. Alec would go out on a hunt against a demon, then manipulate his _parabatai_ bond with Jace to make it seem like he’d died. The tracker would die from the demon venom that should’ve eaten up Alec’s body, so there was no evidence, and Alec would hail a taxi and get driven to the airport, where he would meet Max and Simon, who would drive Max over there. Then Alec would change gender inside Simon’s car before walking into the airport with Max clutching Alex’s hand and get caught.

 

Of course, this plan failed. Alec did manage to kill the demon and make Jace think he was dead, but the tracker wouldn’t die, so Alec took it off him and stamped on it until it died. He had to wait 5 minutes for a taxi to arrive, and, when he got to the airport, Alec found out that Maryse didn’t trust Simon alone with her baby, so Izzy and Jace were forced to come along as well. And when Jace was there, so was Clary, so Alec slipped out of the taxi he was in and walked into the airport, coming out shortly afterwards and hiding inside some bushes to get changed into a female. Alex then walked into the girl’s toilet to change into female clothes and do her makeup. She may have also texted Simon that she was here, but the extras in his car couldn’t see her.

 

Inside the car, Max was fiddling around on the numerous games on Simon’s phone when he got a message from Alec. Well, Alex now, apparently, as Alec had taken the potion already. “I need to go toilet” Max announced suddenly.

 

Everyone was understandably worried for his safety, but Simon volunteered to help him, saying that the two girls couldn’t enter the boy’s toilets and he couldn’t trust Jace to not break down again. Only Izzy wasn’t convinced, saying that Jace wouldn’t do it again since he’d only done it because Alec was dying. Now that Alec was dead, Jace wouldn’t do it again. But then Max asked if Simon could take him, since he was the only one who knew where Max had to go to get onto his plane. So the argument was dropped and Simon took Max inside, waiting inside the boy’s toilets for Max to emerge and texting Alex to meet them outside the boy’s toilets.

 

Alex waited outside the boy’s toilets for Max and Simon to come out, using the excuse that she was waiting for her boyfriend and younger brother to emerge. It was partially true, but Simon wasn’t her boyfriend. And to keep up the pretence, when Simon and Max came out, Alex walked over to them and kissed Simon on the lips before ruffling Max’s hair. She then bid Simon goodbye and got everything ready for their arrival onto the plane. When the Mundanes scanned1her bag, it showed a laptop, a phone, and some makeup. That was it. Nothing else, according to the machines. And her other baggage was a trunk which she could live in now. When Alec had first gotten it, he’d invited Izzy and Jace into it. Izzy had entirely ruined the kitchen, making it unusable until he’d gotten it fixed. The trunk could be shrunk to fit inside Alex’s pocket when she had one. Her current clothes were a flowy summer dress, as it was towards the end of summer in Britain. She had warmer clothes, but she’d need to go shopping sometime soon. Alex grimaced. She really hated shopping.

 

When they boarded the plane, Alex let Max call dibs on the window seat. She didn’t care, she was finally making her way to Britain and her best friend. Alex just strapped herself in and put her earplugs in. They had around 8 hours until their flight landed in London, so she just played her favourite playlist. Before they had boarded the plane, Alex had double-checked that Newt and Thomas were going to be waiting by the exit for Alex and Max. Knowing this, Alex let herself drift to sleep, however her body never relaxed and she could never go into a deep sleep when she didn’t feel safe.

 

Alec hadn’t gotten into a deep sleep since Newt had gone missing. Maryse and Robert had never helped their eldest in the slightest when Newt and the other missing children had been presumed dead and Alec had broken into tears and stopped wearing colours that weren’t dark. Jace had been delighted when over half of Alec’s wardrobe had appeared in his room. He had been less delighted when he discovered that Alec had only kept the quarter of his original wardrobe that was in dark colours and given the rest to Jace. Maryse had told Alec that it was very sweet of him, but Alec hadn’t cared. He’d pretended to do things for his parents’ approval, for the Clave, because it took his mind from Newt’s supposed death.

 

Now nobody could tell Alex what to do. When Alec had told Maryse that “I’m the same person I’ve always been. Now everything’s just out in the open”, it wasn’t true. Alec would have preferred to have Newt as his _parabatai_ , but he got Jace instead. Alec hadn’t gotten _everything_ out in the open, just the fact that he was gay. He had decided to never reveal to any shadowhunter that he didn’t like having Jace as his parabatai. It wasn’t that Jace didn’t care for Alec like he should, it was just that the blonde was reckless and selfish and had a huge ego, which often meant that he didn’t notice Alec or even say thank you when the archer saved Jace’s butt, either not noticing it or taking it as his due. It was what Alec, and now Alex, didn’t like about his/her parabatai.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I am sorry, I don’t live in America, so I don’t know how they do things there. I have written it as they do it here, and it is most likely incorrect.


End file.
